Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-2+7(6q+7)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${7}$ into the parentheses: $ -2 + {7(}\gray{6q+7}{)} $ $ -2 + {42q+49} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 42q {-2 + 49}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 42q + {47}$ The simplified expression is $42q+47$